El tañido de las campanas
by Metanfetamina
Summary: No suenan a boda ni a bautizo, no suenan a vida. Son tañidos que hablan de muerte, que componen de manera estruendosa las primeras notas de un réquiem. El mío.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen. De ser así, la serie sería slash y habríamos podido ver las noches que estos dos pasaron juntos y esposados.

**Recomendación musical**: _Unforgettable_, de Nat King Cole.

Porque este fragmento ES ellos: _Unforgettable in every way /And forever more, that's how you'll stay.

* * *

_

"**El tañido de las campanas."

* * *

**

Hoy voy a morir.

Siempre he estado solo, oculto tras una letra cuyo significado apenas recuerdo, iluminado por una pantalla que forma las rejas de mi prisión.

Rodeado de misterios, aburrido tras desvelarlos. Después de la victoria de mi inteligencia no queda más que vacío, un vacío soporífero, sordo, hueco. Como yo.

Cierro los ojos y escucho el silencio, que se burla de mí entonando las voces de los parientes, amigos y amantes que nunca tuve.

* * *

Siempre he estado solo, oculto tras una máscara de elegancia y educación, rodeado de personas banales por las que jamás sentí nada.

Mi existencia carecía de sentido hasta que lo encontré, hasta que finalmente obtuve una meta digna de mi magnificencia. Porque yo había nacido para ser un dios, para ser aclamado, venerado.

Yo sería ley.

Y aunque tuviera que asesinar en nombre de la justicia para lograrlo, juré, con mi ego como testigo, acabar con la putrefacción del mundo.

* * *

Hasta que un día apareciste tú, anotando mi destino sobre un cuaderno cuya tapa era tan oscura como tus intenciones. En seguida vi en ti a un rival digno de mi atención, a un alma tan incomprendida como la mía en un mundo donde la banalidad reina.

Eras diferente, eras mi némesis.

Llegó un momento en que el resto del mundo dejó de importar, en el que las muertes cinceladas a fuerza de pluma eran meros números que hacían que un porcentaje subiera.

Solo estabais tú y tus secretos enterrados bajo esas estudiadas expresiones.

La vida comenzó a volverse como una partida de ajedrez, en el que dos imponentes reyes movían peones con la vista fija en el contrario. Tú negro, yo blanco.

Oh, y fue la mejor partida que jugué jamás; la última, con la que me retiraría.

Lástima que no la ganara.

* * *

Eras el único con la osadía suficiente como para encararme. Siempre un paso por delante, devorando a todos mis peones tal y como devorabas terrones de azúcar.

Te creías superior a mí, ¿verdad? Con tus porcentajes y tus estudiadas deducciones. Pero, ¿alguna vez te has planteado las similitudes que ambos teníamos?

Luchaste por ti, por tu orgullo. Luchaste para vencerme, olvidando llorar a todos los caídos bajo el peso de mi justicia. Era una batalla entre dos titanes en la que el mundo dejó de importar, éramos únicamente tú y yo.

Siempre supiste que yo era Kira. Me pregunto si también sabrías que ibas a morir.

Era un hecho. La decisión de un dios.

* * *

—El sonido de las campanas…

—¿Las campanas?

—El sonido de las campanas es extraordinariamente ruidoso hoy.

No suenan a boda ni a bautizo, no suenan a vida. Son tañidos que hablan de muerte, que componen de manera estruendosa las primeras notas de un réquiem. El mío.

El cielo llora sobre nosotros. Puede que de pena ante el vaticinio de la tragedia que pronto acontecerá, puede que de risa ante la broma que ha resultado ser nuestra existencia.

* * *

Me lavas los pies, como antaño hizo Jesús con Judas, sin saber que pronto habré vencido tal y como hizo él. Pero yo, al contrario que ese cobarde, lo habré hecho con orgullo, sabiendo que tenía que ser así, que sólo eras un escalón que había que había que saltar en mi camino a la grandeza.

La tela de araña está casi tejida, ya queda poco, muy poco, ¿lo notas? ¿Sientes ya cómo tu corazón se contrae ante mi victoria?

* * *

Hace mucho que olvidé mi nombre. Intento recordarlo cuando el corazón se me encoge, agarrotado bajo el peso de la inevitabilidad. Me duele el pecho, casi tanto como aquellos recuerdos que en estos días le han dado sentido a mi existencia.

Cuando caigo al suelo tus mentiras vienen en mi auxilio, como supuse. Tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, cuyas comisuras apuntan a ese cielo que crees que te pertenece.

Pero tú no eres un dios, Light Yagami. Tú eres Judas, el Judas que traicionó, cegado por su egoísmo.

Me gustaría poder sonreír al ver escrito mi nombre en tus pupilas, brillando con la promesa de que nunca lo olvidarás.

* * *

No gritaré que fui mejor, no te susurraré mi identidad al oído. Sin embargo te regalaré un resquicio de mi personalidad, una sonrisa que hace el Jaque Mate del juego que fue tu existencia.

El porcentaje llega a su fin, Elle Lawliet.

* * *

Adiós, Kira.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Estoy totalmente consternada tras haber vuelto a ver el anime. Espero que os haya gustado este homenaje a mi pareja favorita, ¿no son encantadoramente slasheables? Porque, diga lo que diga el mundo, continúe como continúe el manga, siempre fueron ellos dos.

Adiós, Elle.


End file.
